The present invention relates in general to elevated water storage facilities, and, more particularly, to condensate control in such facilities.
Elevated water storage facilities have a large interior volume which can be put to use in a manner disclosed in PDM Bulletin No. 103, dated April, 1971. Examples of such interior volume use include parking areas, office space, work areas, storage areas, shower areas attached to a work area, and the like. These areas can be insulated, lighted, air conditioned, or the like, as suitable.
All of the uses to which the interior volume of such elevated water storage towers are applied include the vertical partitioning of the interior volume by a ceiling structure. These ceilings can be acoustical ceilings or the like.
Condensation causes problems in such modified water storage towers. These problems arise because there is a mass of water overhead which is at approximately ground temperature. Because the water has been recently removed from the ground, or a reservoir, and pumped through underground piping, then stored in a container associated with such tower, this water is at or near a temperature of about 50.degree. or 60.degree. F., on the average. If the moisture content of the air inside the storage facility increases to a point where its dew point equals the temperature of the water stored in the container, moisture will begin to condense on the outside bottom of the container at the upper end of a riser. When sufficient condensation has occurred, water will begin to drip, and will drip onto anything which is stored at or near the base of the riser, such as offices or equipment, or the like.
This water can damage such equipment and stored items. Ceilings are also susceptible to such water damage.
Thus, there is need for a means of collecting the water before it drips onto equipment, or ceilings, or other elements located within the enclosure defined by the wall of an elevated water storage facility so that the water can be removed through a drain system to the outside of the enclosure. This permits storage of equipment and other uses of the building.